Cortea
Cortea is a city of wealth and beauty. The finest artisans move to Cortea to either learn from the guild masters or to ply their trade amongst the best. There is also a certain levy in the price you can charge for plying your trade in Cortea.See Cortea Locations for details. The city itself is built in three tiers that rise up from the shores of Montpierre Lake. The very top level houses the nobility, the libraries the council buildings and the School of Enchantment. The second level down contains the housing and temple district. The third layer is reserved for the forges and warehouses as well as the docks. There is a pride taken in the city and streets are kept clean and clear. Wooden structures give way to gleaming stone as your gaze roves up the city to the tall gleaming castle structure that reaches for the sky itself. The Upper District The Upper District contains the Sepose Institute for the Arcane where the Teleportation circle is located. There is also The Grand Archives where city records and the Library is situated. The council buildings and the Castle are also located here. The Middle District The Middle district is a bustling part of the city. The temples, shops and the more modest inns are found in this district. This tend to be the link from all the different places. The Lower District As the entrance to the city this vigilantly patrolled by the city guard. There are two entrances here, the docks run by a human Dockmaster Peter Petin and the city gates that lead out to The Reading Plains. Within the lower district many of the poor live, there are warehouses where craftsmen store their wares ready to ship out and some of the more community forges and the like are found in this district. Ruling structure. The Remmers are the regents of Cortea and it passes down to the eldest son. The Current regent is named Breton Remmer, at his last birthday he was sixty-five. his Son Kyme Remmer is next in line. The Remmers have been well liked by the population as they have been inclusive of peoples views in making decisions and are visable to the people. They have worked in the forges and various places within the city. Kyme is known to make beautiful jewellery. History of Cortea Cortea is has a quiet history that dates back about four hundred years. It started its exsistance as a small town and over the years has grown into the city is today. The Remmers have been the Regents of Cortea since histories have been written in Cortea. Always aware of its humble beginnings as a small crafting town it is customary for Regents to learn different crafts and apprentice when they are young at the different guilds. It is said that during a particurly rough time in the city’s history around one hundred and fifty years, the economy was failing and people unsettled the Regent of the time a Sye Remmer went into the temple of Istus and didn’t come out until he had a plan on how to move the city into a prosperous future. Half-starved he went door to door from the poorest person to his family in the castle sharing a plan for prosperity. As he left each person they were so enamoured and encouraged with the plan they set straight to work, this now happens every year, the current Regent and is known as Corteas New year. The darkest hour of Corteas past happened about forty years ago, the night of the current regent Brenton Remmer began his reign. It is talked about as the Night of Betrayal. The House of Thane a well respected house in the city sent assasins including one of the daughters of Thane to the castle to wipe out the blood line to allow them to seize control. Blood stained the floors of the castle and guards, staff and indeed the majority of the Regents family were killed. It is not spoken of often as the but it is said widely believed a man in black arrived and gave his heart to stop the daughter of the house of Thane from completing her job saving Regent Breton Remmer in the process. As the blood was cleaned from the floors only the eldest son one of four was left to continue on the line. Holidays Two holidays are celebrated that are unique to Cortea on the fourth day on second month they celebrate Corteas New Year although they follow the regular naming convention for years and month. This is a day where the regent will walk the streets and talk to all about the plans for the coming year, this culminates in a feast for the whole city, although no alcohol is served as it is traditional to get straight to work after the feast, most forges will work through the night to the following day considering it bad luck not to. It was decreed there should be a new holiday added recently, this is called the day of remembrance. It was first celebrated in the first year of the Tenebrae Era on the eleventh day of the eleventh month. This is to remember the loses of Cortea in the Battle of Malbec against the titans. There is a plinth outside the Temple of Torm for the names of the fallen. Economy Corteas economy is based on crafted goods. If you want the highest quality crafted good be that, armour, weapons paintings or glass. Food comes from surrounding farms that fall under the jurisdiction of Cortea. The make enough to feed the city but there is little more than requirement. Religon The temples are found in the middle district mixed in with the shops. There are temples to Istus, Torm, Mordon, Kol Korran there are shines to the other religions there also. Category:Laikka Category:Cortea Category:Cities Category:Laikka Cities Category:Kingdom of Cortea